Acampamento dos Infernos
by Akasuna no Nilton
Summary: Tente imaginar ser mandado para um acampamento totalmente sem seu concedimento por todas as ferias!Pior,ficar la sem internet,celular e nem tv!Sera que eles vão sobreviver?Casais:SasuNaru,KibaShino,ShikaTema,NejiHina,KakaIruyaoi,Lemon,Hentai.
1. Acampamento Dos Infernos

**Essa é minha primeira fanfic então não me responsabilizem por qualquer defeito...**

**Mande Review se não o Deidara te explode!n.n**

**Deidara:Art is a b…**

**Agora não PORR**

**Agraceço a Tia Feh-cha ,por deixar eu usar o Gaara e seus Biscoitos,e a Aquários no Kitsune por deixar eu usar sua Sakura pinguça.**

**ATENÇÃO:**

**Essa fanfic é yaoi, se de alguma maneira isso te incomoda sugiro que aperte aquele "X" no canto da tela!Mas se gosta aproveite!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Acampamento dos Infernos

Era mais um verão pós-escolar onde os pais davam um jeito de se livrar de seus filhos durante as férias e qual o jeito melhor de fazer isso?Acampamento.Esse ano não foi diferente,a maioria dos pais fizeram as malas dos filhos e avisaram as 5:00 da matina que eles seriam mandados para um acampamento.Esse foi o caso de Sabaku no Gaara

que acordou com um balde de água fria na cara lançado por seu mordomo.Gaara era um menino ruivo,rebelde que havia feito uma tatuagem com o canji de "amor" no lado esquerdo da testa, só vestia preto e adorava musica,especialmente metal,como Épica,Angra e outros,ele tinha belos olhos cor verde-água .

-PUT QUE PARIU!!!-gritou ele com o susto.-QUE PORR É ESSA?

-Bom dia senhor,seu pai mandou lhe avisar que será mandado a um acampamento de varão...

-O QUE?-Berrou quase estourando os tímpanos do pobre mordomo -A Temari e o Kankurou também vão?-mas antes que o mordomo sequer abrisse a boca...

-VOCÊ SÓ PODE TER FICADO MALUCO!!-ouve-se a voz de Temari que dormia a dois quartos do de Gaara -NÃO VOU NEM AMARADA!

Temari era uma menina nada convencional,comesando pelo seu cabelo que era preso em quatro marias-chiquinhas.tinha olhos verdes e um corpo perfeito,era alta e vivia comprando briga com todos na sua escola.

Aquela manhã não foi o que se poderia chamar de calma,pois Temari se recusava a sair do quarto e foi preciso arrombar a porta para levá-la e Kankurou fez outra novela para não ir ao tal acampamento.Seu pai,que não era burro,tinha saído em viajem de negócios na noite passada sabendo a reação dos filho com a viajem surpresa para não da lhes a chance de argumentar.Apos tomar café eles foram arrumar as bagagens " extars ",ou seja:biscoitos,salgadinhos,pacotes de batata-frita entre outros.No quarto de Gaara ouvia-se ele resmungar.

-Deixa aquele velho voltar ele vai pagar por isso!-disse ele praticamente socando um pacote de biscoitos,seu vicio secreto,numa mochila.- Ele vai ver!-dizendo isso botou a mochila carregada de biscoitos e algumas revistas q foi para sala onde encontrou Temari e Kankurou com cara de poucos amigos.eles estava esperando a limusine que os levaria ao ônibus para o acampamento.A viagem foi curta apesar de que a casa deles ser em bairro nobre,ou seja,afastado do centro da cidade onde se localizava a escola de onde partiriam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Num condomínio fechado na parte alta da cidade de Tókio uma menina preparava uma mala para uma longa viagem seu nome era Hinata,ela era uma garota de cabelos curtos,olhos perolados e muito tímida que ficava vermelha muito facilmente.Ela havia sido forçada a ir a um acampamento sabe-se lá aonde,para as férias inteiras no meio do mato!Tudo bem que ela gostava de natureza mas ficar quase dois meses numa floresta sem televisão e internet era demais!Quando estava com uma calcinha na mão ela escuta uma batida na porta.

-Pode entrar ta aberta!-ela falou e pode ouvir o barulho da porta e se virou pra ver quem era- Neji nii-san!!-ela gritou pois ainda estava com a dita calcinha na mão.

-Gomen Hinata-sama!-Disse o menino virando-se rapidamente para o outro lado-Eu venho daqui a pouco!-Falou se retirando imediatamente.

Neji era um garoto muito popular no colégio onde estudava.Tirava boas notas,era um astro no basquete e muito cobiçado pelas garotas.Ele morava na mesma casa que sua prima Hinata,mas ele só morava lá por que seu pai havia sido morto e seu tio o acolheu.Lá ele trabalhava para seu tio,o pai de Hinata ,pois ele não se sentia bem morando de favor naquela casa.Seu tio não se importava com isso,vivia dizendo que o trabalho enobrecia e que Neji era um exemplo para Hinata .Ele possuía também olhos perolados puxados para violeta,cabelos castanhos longos e lisos.Resumindo,muito bonito.Alguns minuto mais tarde ele estava na mesa do café com uma mala nas pernas esperando Hinata que não demorou para chegar.

-Bom dia Hinata-sama- Disse em tom formal- Desculpe-me por hoje cedo.-no mesmo tom.

-Não precisa me chamar assim Neji nii-san!e a culpa foi minha!-falou a menina corando lembrando do ocorrido.

Neji não demonstrava mas gostava muito de Hinata, talvez ate demais,adorava o jeito que ela ficava quando estava envergonhada.Ficava desastrada e evitava encara as pessoas,ele adorava isso,mas sempre que se pegava tendo esse pensamento ele se repreendia,não podia sentir isso pela própria prima!Não era certo!Mas não fazia mal olhar pra ela, e era isso que ele fazia,seu tio sempre mandava que ele a vigia-se,o que ele nunca recusava .

-Neji nii-san...-começou a falar a menina virando a jarra de suco molhado toda a mesa -Gomenasai!-ela exclamou pois o suco tinha caído na roupa de Neji – Você esta bem?

-Claro é só suco,nada de mais.Eu vou tomar um banho.-dizendo isso se levantou e foi rumo ao banheiro mas parando no meio do caminho -Hinata-sama.

-H-hai?

-O que você queria me perguntar?

-Be-bem,por que essa mala?-perguntou levantando a jarra que estava caída na mesa .

-Seu pai me mandou ir com você para o acampamento.-respondeu mas antes de sair Hinata falou- Não precisa me chamar assim e eu não acho justo você perder suas férias pó minha causa!-falou num tom quase inaudível.

-Não tem problema hinata-as...Digo Hinata.-dizendo isso foi para seu quarto tomar um banho para tirar o suco de laranja do peito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com o barulho do despertador um garoto de cabelos negros,lisos na frente e rebeldes atrás,acordou naquela manhã.Era de se esperar que ele acordasse cedo mas não naquele ,dia era sábado ,ou seja,não havia aula e pior era o primeiro dia das férias mas quando se levantou da cama lembrou por que o despertador:Ele iria para a droga do acampamento.tudo isso porque o desgraçado do seu irmão Uchiha Itachi ,professor de Inglês do colégio que iria para o acampamento iria também e ele mesmo com quinze anos não podia ficar sozinho em casa,sim sozinho,seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro.Sua mala já havia sido feita na noite passada então ele foi direto ao banheiro tomar um banho para despertar.Apos o banho ele se olhou no espelho.Seu nome era Uchiha Sasuke o garoto mais cobiçado pelas garotas,e até alguns garotos,da sua escola.ele tinha os olhos negros como seu cabelo,pele alva e porte atlético,o sonho de qualquer garota.Apos se vestir foi tomar o café que foi preparado por seu irmão Itachi.

-Dia.-foi tudo que disse antes de se encher de um pedaço de bolo.ate seu irmão se pronunciar -Já esta pronto maninho?

Itachi era muito parecido com seu irmão,Mas seus cabelos eram longos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo,tendo uma resposta rápida de seu irmão mais novo

-Odeio quando você me chama assim.

Aapós isso se levantou e foi escovar os dentes. Alguns minutos depois ambos se encontraram na sala para irem a escola.Itachi dirigia uma moto o que fazia ser sempre notado pelo bando de garotas que comiam os dois Uchihas com os olhos.Sasuke sempre estava com uma garota,mas nunca ficava com ela muito tempo,corriam boatos de que ele era Bi,ou que ele era só galinha.O que as garotas nem ligavam pois só de ter beijado o Uchiha já era motivo pra se orgulhar.

-Já vou maninho!-disse Itachi indo de encontro ao seu amigo Kisame o professoro de biologia,eles eram muito íntimos,sempre eram vistos juntos. Kisame era um homem alto usava óculos escuros e um brinco na orelha esquerda,tinha cabelos curtos.Sasuke nem deu atenção e foi para a fila do ônibus.Ele pensou que aquele dia iria custar a passas .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oi povo de deus!pra quem acha o kisame Feio é só olhar a foto dele no meu profile!n.n**

**Itachi:Vai me por com ele?**

**Nilton:Sim já olhou a foto?**

**Itachi:Não.Deixa eu ver...(olha a foto)O.O**

**Nilton:Pronto não vai ter mais reclamação!n.nEu sei que o capitulo pode estar meio curto mais é porque eu tava sem imaginação mesmo!n.n**


	2. Novas amizades e briga de casal!

**Olha eu aqui de novo!Sei que o começo foi meio curto mais tenta fazer um fanfic depois de ler uma SasuSaku!  
É deprimente!**

**Atenção:Qualquer nome que for visto nessa fic que possuir nome de algum personagem de algum outro Anime/Manga não será OCC. **

**OBS:Todas as reviews serão respondidas no fim do capitulo.**

**OBS²:Terão ocasionais POVs.**

**OBS³:Não reclamem de ItaKisa se ainda não olharam a foto no meu profile!E se já olharam e ainda vão reclamar eu não to nem ai!n.n**

**Aprenda a ler com Prof.Shikamaru:**

**-As nuvem são legais -Fala**

**- **_**que problemático –Pensamento**_

**-(deita e dorme)-Ação**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Acampamento dos Infernos

Novas Amizades e Briga de Casal

Por volta das 7:30 já estavam todos os alunos na porta do colégio se organizando.Os grupinhos já tinham se formado e os professores já estavam formando uma fila para a entrada no ônibus.Cada classe iria num ônibus,os professores iriam supervisionar seus alunos a viajem toda.Ficou organizado assim:

1° Ano -Professor Iruka(japonês)/Professor Kakashi(Historia)

Alunos:Uchiha Sasuke

Misashi TenTen

Haruno Sakura

Matsumoto Sai(Eu sei,de onde esse nome saiu eu não sei¬¬)

Hyuuga Hinata

Uzumaki Naruto

Nara Shikamaru

Sabaku no Gaara

Aburame Shino

Inuzuka Kiba

Mitsuke Kin(não lembro o sobrenome dela)

2° Ano-Professor Itachi(Inglês)/Professor Kisame(Biologia)

Alunos:Hyuuga Neji

Rock Lee

Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Kankurou

Fubuki no Haku

Fuuma Sasame

Sonki Zaku

Fujira Kabuto

Himura Kenshi

Subochi Kilua

Junko Ami

Sanboi Yumi

Hirumo Kaede

3° Ano-Professor Sasori(Artes)/Professor Deidara(Artes)

Alunos: Majiruki Leorio

Hirumo Jenkurio

Também iriam os professores: Maito Gai de Educação Fisica(carinhosamenta apelidado de Muito Gay),Dr.Orochimaru(apelidado de Tio Purpurina) o Enfermeiro,Kurenai de Espanhol, Asuma de Física e Jiraya de Literatura.As turmas foram divididas e estavam embarcando no ônibus.

-Ok pirralhada!-literalmente gritou a diretora Tsunade,que carregava uma garrafinha na mão,provavelmente de saké ,e ganhou instantaneamente a atenção dos alunos.uns pela cara de poucos amigos,outros para dar aquela olhada furtiva para o busto muito mais que avantajado da diretora.-Olha aqui!Quero todos sentados nas cadeiras agora,e o espertinho que ousar se levantar durante a viagem vai ser jogado pra fora do ônibus!

Nesse momento todos se sentaram na velocidade da luz,pois tinham muito mais que medo da diretoa! Ela iria no ônibus do 1° ano.Cadeiras ficaram organizadas assim:

Lado esquerdo:

-Haruno Sakura/Misashi Tenten-

-Sabaku no Gaara/Nara Shikamaru

-Uzumaki Naruto/Inuzuka Kiba

Lado Direito:

-Hyuuga Hinata/Aburame Shino

-Matsumoto Sai/Mitsuke Kin

-Kakashi/Iruka

-Tsunade/Shizune

-Uchiha Sasuke/--------------

A 30 minutos de viajem eles a baderna ja tinha começado,pois Tsunade havia cochilado com a testa na janeja e Shisune não conseguia controlar os alunos sosinha.Sakura havia tiraro uma garrafa de Vodca da mochila e estava dividindo e conversando com Tenten.Kiba estava falando com Naruto sobre alguma coisa,Shikamaru estava dormindo,Kin estava no celular com as amigas que provavelmente estavam em outro ônibus,Gaara e Sasuke estavam ouvindo musica no Mp3,Sai jogava no celular,Hinata lia uma revista que havia trazido de casa e Shino estava calado.Kakashi lia um livrinho de capa verde e de vez em quando olhava para Iruka que ficava vermelho e desviava o olhar.A viagem seria de 8:00 as 11:00 ,ou seja, eles demorariam mais uma hora e meia para chegar.

-Sakura-chan.-chamou Naruto que sentava atrás dela,que obteve sua resposta após um gole rápido de vodca da garota-Que é Naruto?

-Você já foi para esse acampamento?

-Já sim,ate que é legal.Lá eles dividem as turmas em quartos,garotos separados de garotas.-ela disse tomando outro gole de vodca.-O problema é que fazem agente acordar cedo,cozinhar esse tipo de coisa.

-Eu é que não vou cozinhar!Eu queimo ate o cereal!-disse Kiba em um tom brincalhão,o estranho foi que ele ouviu uma risada abafada do banco de traz onde estavam Shino e Hinata,mas ele não deu muita atenção e voltou para a conversa no banco da frente.

-Eu só não quero cair no mesmo quarto que a patty da Kin- falou Sakura entre uss dois goles da bebida.-Todos menos ela!

A conversa durou ate o fim da viajem,já que eles eram amigos e colegas de sala,Tsunade dormindo ate o a chegada,onde teve que ser acordada por Shisune.Eles desceram do ônibus se encontrando com as outras turmas.Acordando de ressaca ,a diretora se voltou aos alunos que já estavam fora do ônibus.

-Certo gente,essas férias misturaremos as turmas nas cabanas...-mas foi interrompida por um "EEEEEE!" de alegria dos alunos -Ok podem parar ou eu volto ao plano de divisão original!-ameaçou fazendo todos se calarem.procuram as cabanas com seus nomes na porta!-dizendo isso foi para seu quarto morrendo de dor de cabeça.

O acampamento ate que não era ruim,as cabanas pareciam novas,resultado da reforma do ano passado,as camas eram beliches e cada quarto tinha espaço para 5 pessoas.O terreno era amplo e era a beira de um grande lago,o chão era inteiramente de grama com uma arvore aqui e ali,tinha um grande refeitório e um auditório no meio da propriedade.as cabanas dos professores eram separadas das dos alunos.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Droga,ter que ficar num quarto com mais 4 idiotas!Não sei se vou sobreviver...não acho meu quarto em lugar nenhum,pelo menos não vou ficar com garotas,só assim elas não vão ficar grudadas em min o tempo todo. Bem finalmente achei minha pris...digo cabana.olho a placa na porta e vejo:

Cabana 101-

Uzumaki Naruto.

Nara Shikamaru

Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Neji

Matsumoto Sai

Pelo menos são todos conhecidos,menos esse Sai,nunca fui com a cara dele...Bem vou entrar logo e acabar com essa tortura...

_**Normal POV**_

Quando Sasuke entra no quarto tudo que ele vê e um garoto deitado,provavelmente dormindo,outro de cabelo longo encostado numa parede com os braços cruzados,um loiro na beliche de cima.Ele entra deixa suas coisas sobre uma cama vazia e se deita.

-Nossa que silencio!-comentou Naruto.

-Cala-boca Dobe!-dessa vez foi Sasuke que falou.

-Vem fazer Teme!-disse o outro já com raiva.mas tudo que recebeu foi uma almofadado na cara lançada pelo moreno,deixando-o ainda mais bravo,tanto que ele pulou encima do garoto pronto para briga.

Nesse momento entrou pela porta um garoto de cabelos negros muito parecido com Sasuke que não deu a mínima para a briga dos dois.ate que Neji perguntou.

-Ninguém vai parar eles?-perguntou sem emoção.

-Não,eu era da mesma sala deles dois,isso vive acontecendo!-disse com um sorriso no rosto -Alem do mais ,briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher!-dizendo isso se sentou numa cama vazia e ficou olhando a briga dos dois.-Ah!É mesmo,meu nome é Sai.

-Neji -respondeu o garoto de cabelos longos saindo da cabana,indo procurar a prima.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numa cabana haviam 5 garotas festejando,elas eram Haruno Sakura,Misashi Tenten,Hyuuga Hinata,Sabaku no Temari e Fuuma Sasame,primeiro ,festejavam por que tinham ficado juntas,pois já eram amigas de escola,menos essa ultima,segundo porque não tinha ficado com a Kim ou nenhuma das suas amigas Pattys(o que já era um ótimo mutivo).Lá elas guardavam suas coisas nos devidos lugares,e escondiam as coisas extras já que eram proibidos,tais como,Vodca,biscoitos entre outros .

-Sakura,você trouce duas malas de bebida?-Exclamou Temari quando olhou para as malas de Sakura.

-É,eu conbinei que eu trazia as bebidas e a Tenten trazia os lanches!-disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não sei como a loja de bebidas do seu pai não fale com você como filha!-brincou Tenten.

-Bem, meu pai passa a chave no armário de bebidas,mas eu sei onde ele põe a chave!

Dizendo isso,elas ouvem uma batida na porta e escondem rápido todas as coisas,mas quando abem só vêem um belo garoto de cabelos longos.

-Com licença,a Hinata esta?-ele perguntou cordialmente mas antes que alguém respondesse Hinata apareceu na porta.

-Neji nii-san?O que foi?-perguntou ela timidamente -Algum problema?

-Ele é seu irmão?-perguntaram Sakura e Tenten ao mesmo tempo.

-Não, é meu primo -falando isso se voltou para o garoto.

-Não apenas vim ver se você estava bem..-falou com um sorriso no rosto e indo embora,deixando Hinata corada.

Assim que o garoto sail de vista as garotas cercaram Hinata deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

-Hinata,que primo mais lindo me apresenta a ele?-perguntou Tenten eufórica-Onegai!

-Be-bem e-e ach-cho que s-sim...

-Nossa Hinata com um primo desse eu fazia incesto com gosto!-Brincou Temari fazendo Hinat ficar ainda mais(se é que isso fosse posivel)corada.essa conversa rolou ate a hora do almoço,por volta das 1:30,onde fariam os sorteios de qual cabana cozinharia aquela semana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nilton:E ai gostaram?**

**Deidara:Cadê a gente?(abraçado com Sasori)**

**Nilton:Calma que vocês já já aparecem!n.n**

_**Meme Higurashi Taisho:**_

**Vlew eu re-fiz o sumarry é só lhar que tem os casais!n.n**

**Sim vai ter SasuNaru(se eu não popr a giza nee-chan me mata)**

_**Tochi no Mari:**_

**Ta qui Tia!n.n**

**Talvez procimo capitulo já tenha bejo!(yaoi ou etero eu não sei!n.n) **


	3. Meu primeiro Beijo e Cozinha de Aberraçõ

**Nilton:OOOOOIIII ZENTE!**

**Sasuke:Escandaloso.¬¬**

**Nilton:Bem seguindo o exemplo da minha sansei Giza-chan,vou fazer o Sasuke sofrer!n.n**

**Sasuke:Ótimo agora são dois! **

**Nilton:Não reclama seu passado lhe compromete!**

**Sasuke:É verdade...¬¬**

**Nilton:Agora esse teme vai me ajudar a responder as reviews!**

**Sasuke:Como se já não fosse castigo o suficiente!**

**Nilton:Parando com a embomation que eu odeio só tenho alguns avisos:**

**1-não deu para ver a foto do Kisame pois eu esqueci de botar!n.n Mas agora ta lá! **

**2-O começo foi meio chato mas pretendo deixar mais engraçado!Começando por esse capitulo!**

**3-Cedi as reclamações(e ameaças)das minhas nee-chans de ser ItaKisa,talvez eu ponha ItaTobi,pretendo por em votação(votem por reviews)**

**Atenção:Nem criem esperanças!esse capitulo só é grande porque tem uma musica!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Acampamento dos Infernos

Meu Primeiro Beijo e Cozinha de Aberrações

Neji tinha voltado a sua cabana mas antes de entrar ele ouviu um barulho,lê-se algazarra,saindo de dentro da estrutura.Assim que abriu a porta foi recepcionado por um travesseiro atirado como uma bala contra seu rosto.

Eu disse pra sair daí teme!-Gritou o loiro -essa cama é minha!

Vem me tirar dobe!-provocou o moreno.

Dito isso Naruto tinha saltado sobre Sasuke ambos se esmurravam.Enquanto isso Sai desenhava em um caderno e Shikamaru estava,como se ninguém soubesse,dormindo._"vai ser um longo verão"_pensou Neji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro de uma cabana um pouco mais distante das outras estava um menino de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes,seu nome era Inuzuka Kiba,ele era um tanto selvagem,como diziam as garotas de sua escola,mas não deixava de ser muito bonito,era um tanto impulsivo,se alguma garota sorri-se numa festa para ele já estava lá a trocando caricias com a tal garota.Já tinha ficado com algumas garotas de sua escola,possuía vários amigos,dentre eles se destacava Aburame Shino que fazia o estilo calado.Abriu um largo sorriso ao olhar a placa na porta de seu quarto que dizia:

Cabana 305

Rock Lee

Sabaku no Gaara

Aburame Shino

Inuzuka Kiba

Sabaku no Kankurou

Bem ele não conhecia os outros mas pelo menos Shino estaria com ele.Virou a maçaneta e percebeu que não havia ninguém na cabana mas assim que entrou ouviu uma voz conhecida.

-Oi Kiba –disse Shino encostado numa parede,mesmo que soubesse quem era isso não suavizou o susto do outro garoto -Esta tudo bem?

-Tô ótimo!-falou Kiba dando tapinhas no peito-E você?

-Na mesma...-dizendo isso se levantou do local de onde estava e foi ate aporta-Vou caminhar,quer vir?

Sem objeção alguma,Kiba depositou a bagagem numa cama qualquer e correu atrás do outro garoto.Sempre gostava de caminhar com Shino,eles conversavam sobre tudo,Shino não falava muito mas era um bom ouvinte.Andaram e exploraram o local,era muito amplo e coberto de verde,andaram e falaram tanto que esqueceram das horas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As 13:00 horas da tarde todos os alunos se encontraram no auditório para uma reunião de organização.No palco do auditório se encontravam os professores,a equipe de apoio,a visse diretora e a Diretora.

A equipe de apoio era formada pelo Enfermeiro Orochimaru ,Supervisora Mitarashi Anko,professor de artes cênicas Tobi,professor de Educação Física Gai,professor de Matemática Kakuso e Professor de Religião Hidan.

-Cambada,antes de eu liberar vocês para explorar a propriedade-ela ainda estava de ressaca -Algumas informações!

1°-Haverá toque de recolher as 21:00!(seguido de uma vaia geral)

2°-Haverá Inspeção semanal surpresa nos quarto!(outra vaia)

3°-Semanalmente uma cabana irá cozinhar para todo o acampamento!

4°-Não haverá troca de quarto sobre qualquer circunstancia!

-Acho que é só por enquanto...cadê minha aspirina Shisune?

Assim que a diretora deixou o recinto todos os alunos já haviam evaporado do auditório e se reunido com os amigos.

-Alguém viu o Kiba ou o Shino?-perguntou Tenten para todos que já se conheciam pois eram quase todos da mesma sala.

Ultima vez que eu vi eles estavam saindo da cabana- disse Lee.

Lee era um garoto estranho,possuía cabelo moreno em formato de cuia,sobranselhas grossas,tinha um corpo bem definido pois morava com o professor de educação física,seu pai adotivo.Os verdadeiros pais de Rock Lee tinha sido assassinados em um assalto a banco quando ele tinha 8 anos.Mas isso não o abalava,ele era visto sempre sorrindo e alegre.

-Acho que eles foram caminhar...eles costumam fazer isso -disse timidamente Hinata que era acompanhado por Neji.percebendo os olhares curiosos de todos ela logo falou -E-e se –é meu pri-primo Neji!

-Neji,prazer.-disse em tom casual.

-Oi meu nome é Tenten!-adiantou-se a garota.

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto -literalmente gritou o loiro.

-Fala mais alto Dobe!Acho que os brasileiros não ouviram!

-Quem?-perguntou Naruto fazendo cara de desentendido,que simplesmente evaporou com a raiva do moreno.

-Deixa pra lá!-disse temendo que seu rosto tivesse corado.

Após as devidas apresentações todos foram para uma área especial do acampamento onde haviam bancos e flores.chegando lá Sakura tinha tirado uma garrafa de vodca de sei lá de onde e começado a beber,recebendo olhares cobiçosos de Tenten,logo passando a garrafa de mão em mão.Depois de todos terem tomado pelo menos um gole eles começaram a conversar .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles já haviam caminhado por um bom tempo,mas nem percebera pois estavam muito concentrados um no outro para perceberem o passar das horas.Ja tinham dado a volta por toda a extensão do acampamento,mesmo sem perceber,quando Kiba parou.

-Cara eu já estou ficando cansado!-disse se espreguiçando.

-Não é para menos estamos caminhado a 1 hora e meia.-falou o outro garote olhando para o relógio de pulso.-perdemos a reunião.

-tanto faz eu prefiro ficar com você a ter que ouvir grito da diretora-peituda.-disse divertido e sorrindo fazendo o outro garoto corar.

Eles estavam parados diante a um grande carvalho,no qual Shino se encostava. Com Kiba próximo a ele com o mesmo sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Shino...-começou -você ta gostando de alguém?

Pego de surpresa o outro falou -Isso é falta de assunto Kiba?

-Não enrola Shino,responde logo!-protestou curioso.

- Eu não estou gostando de ninguém.-dizendo isso ele deu um soluço.

-Ta mentindo!Eu sei que você soluça quando mente!-surpreendeu Shino por saber desse fato -Vai desembucha!Fala ou eu conto pra todo mundo que você ainda é BV(NdA:Boca Virgem:termo adolescente pra quem nunca beijou)!

Tudo bem que Shino fosse muito quieto e na dele!Mas ser BV aos 15 anos?Já era demais!

-To esperando!-disse o garoto ansioso.

-Eu não posso contar.Se essa pessoa descobrir ela vai me odiar...

Depois d dizer isso ele fez a menção de ir embora,mas já que estava encostado no carvalho,uma mão se encostou no tronco da arvore o impedindo-o.

-Sinceramente eu não acho que essa pessoa te odiaria...-susurou Kiba no ouvido de Shino -Muito pelo contrario...-disse se aprocimando.

-Kiba o que...-Ele foi impedido de terminar a frase,pois tnha os lábios do outro contra os seus.

Ele só não correspondeu imediatamente pois fora pego de surpresa,mas logo abriu a boca para que a língua do outro entrasse.Ele esperou tanto tempo por aquele momento e agora aproveitava cada segundo.

Involuntariamente ele passou os braços por de volta do pescoço de Kiba,enquanto esse enlaçava sua cintura o prensando contra a arvore.Se separaram apenas por falta de ar,ambos arfando e muito corados,se encarara por alguns momentos voltando para outro beijo sendo que dessa vez mais selvagem,sedento e quase desesperado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sorteio seria as três horas,a cabana escolhida faria o jantar de hoje,alem de cozinhar por toda a semana.Todos da cabana iriam cozinhar junto com os professores que os supervisionados.

Gaara estava sozinho em sua cabana devorando um pacote de biscoitos quando ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo revelando uma garoto de sobrancelhas grossas;

-Oi -cumprimentou gentilmente dando um grande sorriso para o ruivo.

-Não sabe bater na porta?-perguntou o ruivo,não por grosseria mas por vergonha pois estava só de shorts e sem camisa,cheio de farelos de biscoito sobre o peito.O que o outro pensaria?que ele era um vagabundo maltrapilho?

O outro garoto pareceu entristecer com o comentário do ruivo.Ele rumou a uma cama qualquer e depositou suas coisas sobre ela,logo depois abrindo uma mochila e tirando um Nitendo DS e se sentando numa das extremidades do quatro.Não demorou muito para o ruivo se sentir culpado e começar um dialogo.

-Você quer um biscoito?-perguntou timidamente o ruivo,que fez o moreno abrir outro dos seus grandes sorrisos.

-Claro!-respondeu quase que imediatamente.-Meu nome é Rock Lee

-Sabaku no Gaara.disse o ruivo.

Gaara começou a se aproximar do moreno,por dois motivos.1° que ele não iria atirar o biscoito de um lado a outro da cabana,2° que ele estava curioso para ver o que o moreno tanto jogava naquela maquina...ou talvez ate mais...

Quando Gaara estava na metade do percurso em direção ao moreno ele gritou-Droga!-fazendo Gaara repensar os movimentos.-O que foi?-perguntou o ruivo.

-Morri!-respondeu ele com um vasto sorriso,"_e que sorriso"_pensou Gaara.

Após esse episodio Gaara finalmente se pos ao lado do moreno vendo ele jogar Final Fantasy no aparelhinho portátil e de vez em quando passando um biscoito de gotas de chocolate.Dava para sentir o perfume do outro daquela distancia.era um perfume suave que só dava para sentir de perto,era muito agradável ficar daquele jeito.Mas o momento não durou muito pois logo acabaram os biscoitos e o moreno salvou o jogo em seguida desligando a maquina.

-Quer ir lá para fora?-Perguntou gentilmente o moreno com um sorriso de canto a canto.

-Hai! -respondeu timidamente o ruivo segundo o moreno ate o lado de fora da cabana.

O ruivo não entendia por que se sentia daquele jeito com um garoto que acabara de conhecer.Podia ser influencia dos yaois que ele lia.mas ele estava num dilema:Ele não era gay!Já tinha ficado com mais da metade das garotas do seu colégio.Se elas tinham significado algo para ele?A resposta era não!Nesse meio tempo que ele filosofava sobre sua sexualidade ambos já haviam andado uns bons metros.

-Gaara-kun,posso te chamar assim?-perguntou o moreno.

-Hai -respondeu Gaara,ele não poderia dizer não,a maneira que Lee o olhava era perturbadora e estranhamente agradável.

-Gaara-kun,você sabe cozinhar?-perguntou Lee inosentemente.

-Na verdade não,na minha casa sempre tinha alguém para cozinhar-respondeu o ruivo

-Por que?

Bem é que toda semana sorteiam uma cabana para cozinhar.-respondeu enpolgado-e vão sortear a primeira hoje!

-Então você vai cozinhar sozinho porque nem eu e nem o Kankurou cozinhamos.

Nesse momento pode-se ouvir pelos megafones a voz da visse diretora Shizune.

-Caros alunos,o sorteio da cabana que irá cozinhar essa semana será feito daqui a dez minutos,todos compareçam ao auditório para o sorteio,Obrigada.

Passados dez minutos todos estavam lá,ate Shino e Kiba dessa vez.sentados num canto afastado e conversando.No palco estavam Shisune e alguns professores.

-Muito bem alunos,agora será feito o anuncio da cabana que fará o serviço de cozinha essa semana -dizendo isso ela pega uma sacola que deveria haver o numero dos quartos.-A cabana sorteada é...-ela fez uma pausa dramática -Cabana 101!!!

Ao ouvir o numero de sua cabana,todos os integrantes subiram no palco e pegaram a chave da cozinha ,lá estavam Sai,Naruto,Sasuke,Neji e Shikamaru e como professores responsáveis estavam Iruka e Kakashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na cabana das meninas ,Sasame tinha trazido de casa um aparelho de som que tocava ao ultimo volume Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne.

_Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Alguém bateu na porta mas ninguém ouviu pelo volume extremamente baixo do Aparelho.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?_

Don't pretend  
I think you know I'm damn precious  
And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend

Todas as garotas cantavam juntas cada refrão da letra abafando ainda mais o barulho emitido pelos toques na porta

_Hey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

I can see the way I see  
The way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again

So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again  
Cause

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about  


Nesse momento o tal visitante literalmente esmurrava a porta,o que não produzia muito efeito…

_Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
  
_Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
_

Aquela fora a gota d'gua!o desconhecido já tinha batido tanto na porta que a onda de choque derrubou um vaso do lado de dentro do quarto._  
_

_Hey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
_

Dessa vez o som foi ouvido e quem abriu a porta foi Temari. 

_Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

Hey you...  
No way...  
Hey you...  
No way no way  
Hey hey

-Quem foi o filho da…-Temari parou ao ver que era Neji novamente -Pera ai que eu vou chamar a Hinata!-disse a garota desligando a musica e voltou com Hinata.

-Neji nii-san?-perguntou a menina.

-Hinata,minha cabana vai fazer o serviço de culinária esta semana e eu gostaria de saber se você tem alguma preferência.-perguntou gentilmente Neji tão educadamente que fez as garotas dentro da cabana se morderem de inveja.

-N-Neji,não pré-precisa se preocupar tanto comigo!respondeu a garotasentino os olhares que lhe eram lançados pelas amigas.

-Tudo bem,Curry esta bom?-perguntou no mesmo tom cordial de antes.

-Hai!-respondeu feliz a garota mas temerosa pelos momentos que viriam.

Ela tinha razão em temer pos assim que Neji foi embora ela fechou a porta e foi rodeada de amigas invejosas e curiosas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shikamaru's POV(já tava na hora **_**né?¬¬)**

Saco,ter que cozinhar todos os dias por uma semana inteira?que problemático.ja escou na cozinha com os outros,só ta faltando o Neji.Ele foi falr com a prima dele,acho que ele ta gostando dela,mas não é da minha conta.O Sai ta lavando as panelas que nós vamos usar,o Sasuke e o Naruto tão brigando,pra variar.O Neji chega e vai até a dispença.

-Então o que nós vamos fazer ?-Eu pergunto.

-Curry -responde Neji trazendo alguns ingredientes.

Eu sinceramente não sabia que Curry era feito de farinha de milho...Bem vamos começar logo pára eu poder ir dormir.

_**Normal POV**_ _**(o que é bom dura pouco!n.n)**_

Eles bem que tentaram fazer algo comestível.Tentaram pois o que saiu daquela cozinha fora uma verdadeira atrocidade!O arroz que acompanharia o Curry passou do ponto resultando numa massa queimada.o Curry ?Nem se fala ,se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de Curry!Era uma poça de verde borbulhante e mal cheirosa!Kakashi e Iruka haviam sumido!Ninguém os encontrava em lugar nenhum.

Em quanto os meninos produziam suas aberrações Temari,Tenten e Sakura foram ver como eles estavam.Mas se assustaram quando viram Naruto sair pela porta dos fundos correndo e gritando.

-Socorro!Socorro!Esse troço ta vivo!-disse ele sendo seguido por Sasuke

Este Tinha lago verde e fumegando sobre as mechas negras,Sakura se desesperou quando este deu de cara com uma arvore,já que não podia ver com cabelo e "curry" sobre os olhos.

Temari pos sua vez estava preocupada com Shikamaru que estava jogado no cho tonto de barriga para cima por causa da fumaça .Quando Temari chegou perto para ver se ele estava bem ,mas este olhava um ponto fixamente.assim que ela tracejou o ponto de vista do garoto asertou o estomago dele com uma pisadela muito "gentil".

-Itai!-disse ele se dobrando por causa da dor.

-Seu pervertido!-esbravejou a garota dando um chute no homem caído.

Logo depois Saíram Sai e Neji tossindo.a cozinha parecia o portão do inferno pelo calor e fumaça que ele exalava.

Aquela noite no jantar todos olhavam estáticos para seus pratos.Resumindo...Era a visão do inferno.

-O que qui é isso?-Exclamou Tsunade aterrorizada com o que tinha em seu prato.

_Ninguém ousou jantar nesse dia... _

**Reviews!!!!**

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**

Nilton:Ta aqu seu cap

Sasuke:zzzz

Nilton:Ainda não tem SasuNaru!

Sasuke:ZZZZZ

Nilton:Acora Porra!!!

Sasuke:Que q é caseta!

Nilton:Esse ai ta fudid na minnha mão!¬¬

Sasuke:To com um mal presentimento...

**Tochi no Mari**

Nilton:Tamos ai,espero que goste da fic!n.n

Sasuke:Isso é trama pra ganhar Review...

Nilton:(digitando)..._Orochimaru pegou Sasuke no colo e susurrou em seu ouvido:..._

Sasuke:Parei...¬¬

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Nilton:Que bom que gostou dos casais.mesmo que eu tenha sido pressionado a por ums...

Sasuke:Enquanto isso eu tenho que ficar com o Naruto...

Nilton:Sasuke,se você não quer ficar com o Naruto vc tem opções!

Sasuke:Quais?

Nilton:Tema sakura,Tio purpurina...

Sasuke:De repente deu uma vontade de ir falar com o Naruto...

**Giza**

Nilton:Pode deixar que eu não deixo a Tnten ficar com o Neji e isso não tem nada aver com eu estar sobre mira a lazer da Hyuuga Lalah-Chan!n.n'

**FeH-Chan**

Nilton:Que bom que ta gostando,eu deixo vocês desidirem entre Itakisa e ItaTobi,mas não acostuma!

Sasuke:Por que você não faz o Itachi sofrer e não a min?

Nilton:Digo e repito:Seu passado lê compromete!

**Kamila youko**

Nilton:Valew!Eles são meu casal preferido!por isso o primeiro beijo foi deles!Mas por ai vem mais!

Valew povo!Ja já tem mais!

_To br continue...(_que coisa mais clichê¬¬)


	4. Confições e Imaginação Fertil

**Nilton:Povo de deus!!!Eu como sou um aluno exemplar,passei a aula de física toda escrevendo esse capitulo!**

**Sasuke:Pra você ver como ele é exemplar.**

**Nilton:Tira onda enquanto pode pois não vai ser só um encontrão com uma arvore da próxima vez!**

**Sasuke:Estou condenado...¬¬**

**Nilton:Verdade,agora vamos ao que interessa:**

**ENQUETE:t dois a um pra ItaTobi,só recebi 6 reviews!(não se preocupem vocês irão pagar!)**

**Estou atendendo a um favor e dando alguns personagem para os leitores.**

**-A Temari para Meme Higurashi.(se ela quer que eu escreva o nome dela todo só pode estar louca)**

**-Naruto e Sasuke para Giza-chan.**

**-Deidara e Sasori para Aquários no Kitsune.(ela ainda não leu mais vai ler se não a parte SasoDei vai dar em angrts,Buarra,rra!-risada maníaca- )**

**-O Gaara e o Lee para minha querida FeH-Chan.**

**-E o Kiba é meu!(to dividindo ele com o Shino)Quem ousar cogitar a possibilidade vê ver se vai tentar tocar nele...MORRE!**

**Nilton:Outra coisa:Estou numa missão de fazer a Giza-chan gostar de ShinoKiba então me ajudem!(se não vocês sabem...-com um taco de aço inox na mão-)**

**Sasuke:Façam o que ele diz,eu peguei a ultima fatia de pizza no capitulo passado e não teve jutso medico que resolvesse!**

**Nilton:Só deixei ele vivo pra terminar a fic!**

**minha risada maníaca é melhor do que os típicos:kukuku de um certo avesso de branca de neve que eu conheço.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Acampamento dos Infernos

Confissões e Imaginação Fértil

Naquela manhã todas as cabanas foram acordados de uma maneira "especial".Um trompete soou num volume absurdo em todas as cabanas,fazendo alguns cair da cama de cima do beliche causando algumas fraturas(que mais tarde se tornariam processos).As cabanas dos professores não foram exceção .Iruka tinha acordado num pulo mas Kakashi continuava na cama.

-Kakashi acorda!"_como ele consegue dormir com um barulho dessas?"-_disse o professor cutucando as costelas do grisalho.

-Já acordei,já acordei pode para.-disse ele sonolento.

-Levanta que agente tem que trabalhar.-protestou o sensei.

-Otimo mas não é melhor se vestir primeiro?-perguntou o outro sensei

Percebendo o corpo nu Iruka começou a catar suas vestes pelo quarto.Kakashi só ficava olhando para ele.Ele o amava,já eram namorados a dois anos e tantos meses,os melhores de sua vida.Iruka era o pai adotivo de Naruto,que não sabia do namoro dos dois.Naruto gostava muito de Kakashi que era,alem de professor,um amigo.Iruka tinha medo de que Naruto reagisse mal ao relacionamento.Naruto tinha educação heterossexual e Kakashi prezava muito os laços que tinha com o garoto.

-Kakashi...-começou o professor -acho que já devíamos contar ao Naruto.

-Por que agora no meio do acampamento Iruka?-questionou o grisalho.

-Por que aqui ele tem os amigos para ajudar caso ele reaja mal a situação.

-Tudo bem Iruka mas vamos procurar a melhor hora para isso ok?-disse o outro sensei vestindo uma bermuda.

-Ok mas de hoje não passa!-respondeu o sensei dando um beijo no namorado e abrindo um grande sorriso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru tinha acordado,não pelo "suave" despertador,mas por que estava com uma dor tremenda no corpo,mais especificamente onde Temari tinha acertado.Tinha que ser muita dor para acordalo.

Ele não entendia por que toda aquela violência!Ele "só" tinha olhado para as pernas dela,nada de mais.Era muito problemático.Bem,já que todos aviam acordado e Sasuke e Naruto já aviam começado uma baderna não adiantaria tentar dormir.Alem do detalhe de que eles teriam que fazer o café-da-manhã.

Dessa vês Kakashi e Iruka estavam lá para ajudar,ou melhor,fazer tudo pois as habilidades culinárias de todos já aviam sido provadas no dia anterior.O café seria composto de alguma frutas da época,suco de limão e abacaxi,ovos,torradas e cereal matinal.Vendo que não era um "resto de aborto" que avia no prato todos foram comer.

-Itadakimatsu!-ecoou por toda a estrutura,já que todos estavam com fome por não ter jantado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten estava entre Sakura e Kankurou,com os quais conversava.Era incrível como Kankurou era com ele era extremamente agradável,eles conversaram enquanto comiam,ate que Kankurou pegou seu prato e se levantou da mesa para deixado na cozinha.Tenten fez o mesmo,ela não tinha acabado mas não queria terminar a comversa. Ele abandonou o prato sobre a pia e falou.

-Tenten,eu vou ate o lago quer ir?-perguntou ele em um tom agradável.

-Claro!-respondeu ela quase que instantaneamente.

Eles andaram ate a estrutura de madeira na beira do lago no qual se sentaram.Eles começaram falando de futilidades,como musicas e livros,Tenten descobriu que Kankurou gostava muito de Harry Potter e já tinha lido os livros umas duas vezes cada um.O clima era muito romântico,um dia ensolarado,aves cantando,dava para ver uns lindos peixinhos na água.

-Tenten...-Kankurou começou -você tem namorado?

-Não-disse displicente fazendo o garoto abrir um sorriso-Não ri não eu não sou encalhada!-disse ela fingindo raiva.

-Eu não estou te chamando de encalhada,só estou feliz por poder isso...

Ele aproximou seus lábios dando apenas um selinho para dar a ela a chance de negar,mas ela não o fez apenas envolveu o pescoço do garoto para aprofundar o beijo.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por um tempo ate Kankurou se afastar e perguntar:

-Tenten você quer namorar comigo?-ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

Ao invés de responder a garota deu outro beijo.

-Ainda quer que eu responda?-perguntou ela travessa.

Ambos sorriram e voltaram a se beijar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Iruka foi ate onde Naruto estava sentado e chamou sua atenção.

-Naruto,podemos conversar?-perguntou o professor.

-Claro pai pêra ai!-Dizendo isso ele engole de uma vez só uma torrada empurrando com suco de laranja.-falar sobre o que?

-já já eu falo...-respondeu o mais velho guiando o loiro para sua cabana.

Na porta da cabana estava Kakashi os esperando.Ele entraram e fecharam a porta.Kakahi se encostou na parede,Iruka sentou Naruto na cama e se ajoelho na frente dele.

-Naruto...-começou o sensei nervoso -sabe eu e o Kakashi somos amigos dês de criança-ele deu uma pausa para limpar o suor que descia por sua testa-Bom nos sempre fomos amigos muito procimos...

-O que tem isso?-perguntou Naruto confuso.

-Bem é que a gente se gosta muito e...-outra pausa –sabe nos...

-Iruka ele não é mais criança.-afirmou Kakashi -Escute aqui Naruto,eu e seu pai estamos namorando.

Demorando alguns instantes para processar as informações,Naruto se tocou.Seu pai e seu professor estavam namorando.tudo bem que eles eram amigos dês de criança e eles eram muito próximos,mas eles eram homens!Ele também não entedia o que seu pai tinha visto no Kakashi.Bem ele sabia,só não queria admitir.Kakashi era muito bonito,era simpático e muito carinhoso com quem ele tinha afeto.Ele tinha seus defeitos como qualquer humano,como seu habito de se atrasar e seu vicio por um certo livrinho pornográfico mas não ofuscava suas qualidades.

-Naruto,não quero obrigá-lo a aceitar isso mas quero que entenda que eu amo seu pai e...-ele não pode terminar o discurso pois Naruto tinha corrido para fora da cabana.

Ele não pensava aonde ia só queria sair dali ,ficar um pouco socinho para organizar as informações com as quais ele fora carregado.Ele corre ate trombar com alguma coisa,ou melhor,alguém.Esse era Sasuke.

-Onde é o incêndio,dobe?-provocou o moreno sem obter resposta.

Naruto se levantou limpou as roupas sem ao menos olhar para o outro.

-O que foi Naruto?-Sasuke já estava preocupado,não era normal o loiro nem ao menos responder quando ele o provocava.

-Nada -respondeu o loiro seco.

Aquilo já era assustador.Ele nunca viu Naruto usar aquele tom de voz,algo avia acontecido para deixar aquele bobo-alegre naquele estado.Sasuke tinha que saber.Naruto já estava indo embora quando Sasuke segurou-o pelo ombro.

-Fala a verdade,o que foi?

-Me larga Sasuke!-falou ele no mesmo ton de antes.

-Não ate você me responder!

-Nâo é da sua conta!

Já era demais,Sasuke o prensou contra a uma arvore impedindo que ele corresse da li.

-O que é que esta acontecendo Naruto?

-Por que você se preocupa tanto comigo Sasuke?-gritou o loiro.

-Eu perguntei primeiro!-respondeu o moreno tentando fugir do assunto.

-Não quero saber Sasuke,por que?Porque você sempre só briga comigo?Por que você só compete comigo?Por que você só não tem essa pose de frio sem coração comigo?-Ele já estava confuso demais e a conversa com Sasuke não estava ajudando.Ele empurrou o outro e foi correr mas tropeçou numa das raízes da arvore em que ele estava próximo.Quando estava caindo tentou se agarrar em algo mas apenas agarrou a camisa de Sasuke trazendo-o consigo.

Sasuke que foi arrastado para o chão junto com Naruto pos as mão no chão para evitar o impacto,mas suas mão foram nos pulsos do loiro fazendo-os ficar numa posição nada favorável.o silencio predominava ate Sasuke quebrá-lo.

-Por que,dobe?-ele aproximou seus rostos.

-Sasuke?-disse o loiro sem entender.

Não ouve resposta e sim um beijo.Toda a confusão de Naruto parecia ser sumido no ar,o chão desapareceu e ele só se concentrou nos lábios que estavam contra os seus.Aqueles lábios macios e quentes que lhe provocavam tantas sensações novas,e agradáveis.ele se desligou de todo mundo a volta.Era só ele e Sasuke se beijando."_Pera ai se beijando!Isso era errado!Ele não podia fazer aquilo mesmo que fosse bom,muito bom.Iruka e Kakashi faziam isso,mas,mas eles estavam errados não é?"_Foi nesse momento que Naruto empurrou Sasuke e saio correndo de lá,Corado e ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.Sasuke ,que estava no chão,deixou que ele fosse,não o culpava pó se repreender,mas sabia que ele avia gostado,tanto quanto ele.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As 11 horas seria a aula de artesanato com os professores Deidara e Sasori,todos os alunos estavam lá,menos Naruto.Todos os **alunOs** estavam lá por que a aula era seletiva,ou seja,era aula de artesanato ou primeiros socorros com o Tio purpurina.Claro que qualquer menino preferia artesanato q eu correr o risco de ser voluntário para uma demonstração do corpo humano.Kabuto também não estava lá,havia boatos de que ele tinha um caso com o enfermeiro,mas isso não tem importância.

Todos estavam debaixo de suas carteiras esperando os professores de Artes.Sim debaixo pois não demorou muito ate ouvirem um:

"BOOOOOOOOOOM! "

Vindo de onde era a porta,era pois agora era um buraco por onde dois homens passavam.o primeiro homen estava abraçado no braço do segundo arrastando-o para dentro da sala.

_**Longe da li numa cabana um pouco mais luxuosa que as outras...**_

-Argh! -Tsunade deixou a garrafa de sake cair no chão.

-O que foi Tsunade-sama?-perguntou Shisune assustada.

-Meu sentido "_Deidara acaba de explodir uma porta me fazendo pagar por ela_"atinou!

_**Voltando...**_

-OOOOI!Zente!-gritou um homem de cabelos longos presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e com uma franja sobre o olho esquerdo.

Esse era Deidara,o professor de Artes do 1° ano.Ele era uma pessoa esebtrica.Tinha o habito de entrar nas salas explodindo as portas,janelas,paredes ou qualquer lugar por onde hoje ele entraria(sim ate paredes).Outra das suas peculiaridades era sua filosofia:_Art is a bang!_(tradução pros burros:A arte é um estouro)ou seja ,ele simplesmente destruía os melhores trabalho dos alunos,fazendo todo o escorço deles virar um montinho de cinzas fumegantes.

-Para quem não me conhece eu sou Deidara o professor de artes de vocês!E esse aqui é o Sasori-Danna!meu ajudante!-dizendo isso ele levou um murro na boca do estomago do outro,fazendo se curvar,

-Ajudante coisa nenhuma.-disse ele calmo.Este era ruivo com cara de uma pessoa muito calma.

Sasori era exatamente isso,uma pessoa calma.Ele estava sempre junto de Deidara,que viria diria que eram namorados,eles eram muito queridos pelos alunos pois suas aulas juntos eram bastante divertidas.Deidara arrastava Sasori para todo canto,junto a si.

-Bem alunos enquanto meu parceiro recupera o fôlego comessem fazer duplas.e sim não poderão fazer trios nem quartetos senhorita Kin!-disse em tom casual o ruivo.

O trabalho foi fazer um vaso de argila no qual os alunos poderiam ficar ou deixar no acampamento para decoração,é claro só aqueles que escapassem de ser explodidos por um certo alguém.

Após a alua os alunos iriam deixar os vasos no armazém.todos os alunos saíram deixando os professores sozinhos arrumando a bagunça.

-Sasori-danna!-chamou o loiro.-olha o que eu fiz!

Dizendo isso ele mostrou uma pequena estatua mostrando duas pessoas se beijando.Mais especificamente um de cabelo longo e um de cabelo curto.Reconhecendo o casal Sasori pois a estatua sobre uma mês e se aproximou do loiro.

-Muito bonito Deidara,mas eu prefiro de verdade!-ele disse e enlaçou a cintura do professor beijando-lhe a boca mas logo passando para o pescoço ate ser impedido por uma mão.

-Aqui não alguém pode ver!-disse ele irritado.

-Tudo bem vamos para a cabana!-ele pegou a estatueta,guardou-a no bolso e acompanhou o loiro ate sua cabana.

O que eles não sabiam era que Gaara tinha esquecido o celular na sala e quando foi pegar acabou assistindo a cena toda.Ele ate que achou interessante mas acabou imaginando e ela com ele e um certo moreno de sobrancelhas grossas fazendo-o corar violentamente.Ele pegou o dito celular e saiu correndo da sala


	5. Compreenção e Eu Amo Você

**Nilton:Não falei que vocês iriam pagar?não respondi uma única review!**

**Sasuke:Mentira você esqueceu e quando lembrou deu preguiça de remover o capitulo pra modificar.**

**Nilton:Sua sinceridade me comove sabia?**

**Sasuke:Troco pela besteira da arvore!**

**Nilton:(escreve num bloquinho)**_**nota mental:costurar a boca de Sasuke-**_

**Continuando...Tô pensando no primeiro lemon...**

**Sasuke:Pervo...**

**Nilton:Acho que vai ser OroSasu.**

**Sasuke:Calei.**

**Nilton:Bem vai ser ItaTobi mesmo!**

**Itashi:Menos mal!¬¬**

**Tobi:Tobi is a good boy!**

**Nilton:E Tobi vai ser um defunto se não calar a matraca!**

**Kisame:E eu?**

**Nilton:To em duvida entre envenenamento ou "Atropelado por um carro a mil e escorregar de cara numa ladeira".**

**Kisame:T.T**

**Nilton:Chorar não me convense!Ignorando os conde...Digo os personagems menos carismáticos que tem os dias contados(Elfemismo\o/).Tera Itatobi esse capitulo.**

**Giza:Yes!!!**

**Nilton:Como ela entrou aqui?**

**Sasuke:Você deixou o alarme desligado.**

**Nilton:A ta.Ninguem vai tirar ela daqui?**

**Giza:Por que eu tenho que sair?**

**Nilton:Porque eu te conheço e você vai acabar dando espoiler!**

**Giza:Mas...**

**Nilton:(Atira Giza pela janela,do vigésimo terceiro andar,e ums minutos depois ouve um barulho de vidro quebrando)**

**Sasuke:Acho que ela caiu em um carro.**

**Nilton:Quem não quiser se juntar a ela pode ir calando a boca!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Acampamento dos Infernos.

Compreensão e Eu amo você.

Naruto estava encima de uma arvore colocando os pensamentos no lugar.Primeiro ele descobre que o pai é gay,depois beija o melhor amigo?Pior ele avia gostado!Era muita informação.Faltou a aula de artesanato para ficar meditando sobre um salgueiro.Tinha feito muita coisa em uma manhã.Já era hora de preparar o almoço,não queria ir.Ter que encarar o pai depois do que ele fez,fora horrível.Tinha descriminado o próprio pai,depois vinha Sasuke,que o avia beijado faz nem 2 horas.Decidiu falar com o pai primeiro depois pensaria em Sasuke.

Ele foi ate o refeitório na esperança de encontrá-lo lá.Sorte,ele tinha acabado de entrar.Não havia mais ninguém lá,era sua chance.Iruka estava cabisbaixo,parecia com uma nuvem negra sobre a cabeça.Naruto foi ate ele e puxou sua camisa,como uma criança com medo de levar bronca.Quando Iruka se virou,encarou aqueles olhos azuis como o mar.Antes que ele falasse Naruto começou.

-Pai,desculpa por agir daquela forma...-ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos,realmente parecia com um criança arrependida.

-Não tem problema Naruto -disse ele abraçando o garoto -Tudo bem.

-Kakashi ficou chateado?-perguntou o loiro enxugando as lagrimas.

-Não,na verdade ele me disse qara te dar um tempo para pensar.-disse Iruka com um sorriso.Kakashi realmente tinha sabia o que falava.

-To perdoado?-perguntou naruto sorrindo,mesmo com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Errar é humano Naruto.Agora limpe essas lagrimas e me de aquele sorriso!-falou Iruka malandro,os anos de psicologia infantil que ele avia feito não foram desperdiçados.

Não muito tempo depois todos chegaram,só Kakashi demorou mais para aparecer,como sempre.Naruto já estava sorrindo de novo,mas ainda tinha que enfrentar o fator Sasuke.Que agia normalmente.Ele parecia ate mais feliz.Eles fizeram Su shi e um pouco de arroz para acompanhar.O almoço correu normalmente.Sasuke de vez em quando dava umas olhadas furtivas para o loiro,que percebia mas não fazia nada.Naruto decidiu falar com Sasuke logo após o almoço.e foi o que ele fez,assim que Sasuke acabou de comer,ele foi ate o moreno que ia em direção a cozinha.

-Sasuke...-Naruto estava desconfortável com a situação.Perguntar por que seu melhor amido tinha o beijado não era a sua idéia de conversa amistosa.-Podemos conversar?

-Pode ser em outro lugar?-perguntou Sasuke...amigavelmente?isso era estranho,muito estranho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi estava perto o lago conversando com Kisame .Kisame estava namorando com a coordenadora Anko a umas semanas.Itachi sentia uma pontada de inveja.Era bom ter alguém para trocar beijos e carinhos,Itachi não tinha namorado nos últimos tempos,mas tinha um amor secreto e não sabia o que fazer.Por isso estava conversando com Kisame,ele era especialista nesse tipo de assunto.

-Quem é a sortuda?-perguntou Kisame entusiasmado.

-Por favor Kisame!-Itachi estava encabulado.

-Você não falar eu vou adivinhar esta bem?-Era difícil tratar com Itachi desse tipo de assunto.Ele não era do tipo que se abre com facilidade.Ele só avia namorado 2 vezes na vida inteira.

-...-ele não disse uma palavra

-É o Tobi não é?-Disse sem rodeios.

-Como...

-Da para repara como você olha para ele.

Realmente Kisame o conhecia bem,Eles eram amigos dês da faculdade e continuaram ate então.A única pessoa com que Itachi se abria daquela forma era Kisame.Sua amizade era forte e não enfraqueceu quando Kisame começou a namorar com Anko,esta ate ficou amiga de Itachi.

-Mas em nem o conheço direito...-Kisame tinha conseguido fazê-lo se abrir.

Se contasse a historia de Itachi com Tobi não dariam muitas paginas.O garoto só tinha 19 anos e já era professo.Ele insistia em usar uma mascara laranja sobre o rosto e agia de forma estranha.Falava de si mesmo na 3° pessoa era muito fechado mesmo que agisse como uma pré-adolescente.Não sabia-se quase nada sobre ele.Mesmo assim Itachi sentia algo por ele.Ele tinha cabelo castanho e rebelde e porte físico atlético,dava pra se ver sobre a roupa que ele usava nas aulas de teatro,as quais Itachi assistia da ultima cadeira.Tobi estava sempre sozinho,mesmo que os alunos adorassem ele.

-Ele ta vindo ai...-avisou Kisame.-vai falar com ele.

-ficou maluco?O que eu vou dizer pra ele?

-Pode começar com "oi"-Disse Kisame empurrando Itachi para a direção onde Tobi se sentou,sobre uma arvore.

Itachi ia em sua direção lentamente,Tobi estava lendo um livro,parecia bastante velho.Ele enfim chegou ao local e perguntou timidamente,parecia outra pessoa.

-Estou interrompendo?-ele se esforçou para não gaguejar.

-Não,só estava contando quanto ditongos aviam no 5° capitulo!-não dava para saber a expressão do outro por causa da mascara,mas pelo tom de voz parecia entediado.-Senta-ele convidou,dando tapinhas ao chão do seu lado.-Itachi né?

-Sim...-Foi o que ele fez -Que livro é esse?-ele tentou começar um dialogo-

-"O Arqueiro",já leu?-Certamente Tobi estava gostando da companhia,por debaixo daquela mascara avia um sorriso.

Itachi estava começando a sentir um friozinho na barriga,era desconfortável mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz de falar com Tobi.Pena que não sabia como era aquele rosto atrás daquela mascara,a curiosidade estava começando a aparecer.ele tinha que saber como era o rosto do garoto.

-Tobi...-começou Itachi nervoso -por que você usa essa mascara?

-Já me perguntaram isso,mas eu nunca respondi.-Itachi tinha se entristecido.-Mas pra você eu falo!-Disse Tobi animado.

Itachi abriu um sorriso,não iria ver o rosto do garoto mas pelo menos iria saber o motivo pelo qual ele usava a mascara.

-É que na verdade,as pessoas se julgam pela aparência.Se você olhar bem o mundo esta cheio de diferenças.Não tem que se ver uma pessoa para sentir seus sentimento,por exemplo um livro de poesia,você não esta vendo o poeta mas sente suas emoções através de suas palavras.Não gosto de pessoas que julgam o livro pela capa,só quero ser amigo de pessoas assim como você -Itachi corou -que gostam de mim por como eu sou.

Era incrível como um garoto tão jovem podia ser tão sábio.A forma como Tobi via o mundo era linda,fazendo Itachi gostar ainda mais do outro professor.Ele não conseguia conter o sorriso que se formou ao ouvir tudo aquilo.

-Mas agora me conte sobre você!-Falou Tobi entusiasmado,ele realmente parecia um pré-adolescente.

-Eu?-Itachi fora pego de surpresa.-Eu não tenho nada de especial.

-Que é isso,todo mundo é especial!

-Eu não tenho.

-Eu vou achar algo em você!-ele definitivamente estava sorrindo por debaixo da mascara.

-Duvido que consiga.-Agora eles pareciam com um certo irmão de Itachi e seu melhor amigo.

-Apostado.-Anunciou Tobi se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudar Itachi.

-Aposta?Que aposta?-Itachi não estava acostumado como esse tipo de reação que estava sentindo.Ele estava nervoso e desengonçado,tanto que quando ele foi levantar,Tobi puxou com muita força e eles ficaram de rosto quase que colados.

Dava para sentir o hálito quente de Tobi por debaixo daquela mascara,Itachi ficou vermelho e se afastou rápido para que nada mais ocorre-se.Tobi deu um breve aceno para Itachi que avia saído correndo para sua cabana.

Itachi entrou na estrutura de madeira e correu para o banheiro.Lá ele trancou a porta,baixou a calça,depois a roupa de baixo e olhou para entre suas pernas.Havia uma ereção lá.Ele torceu para que Tobi não tive-se notado.Mas como poderia não se excitar de corpo colado com o de quem ele sentia tantas coisas?Ele tratou tentar esquecer Tobi para ver se aquilo baixava,mas ,quanto mais tentava mais pensava nele.Eles de corpo colado,tão perto um do outro,sentindo o perfume dele.Não tinha outro jeito,teria que fazer da maneira antiga.Certificou-se de que a porta estava fechada sentou-se na privada com a tampa fechada e começou o processo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke levou Naruto para um local com mais privacidade,mais precisamente onde eles haviam se beijado a algumas horas.Esse local reavivou algumas memórias na cabeça de Naruto,era isso que Sasuke queria.Naruto estava extremamente nervoso.Queria sair correndo dali,ma sinhá que acabar logo com aquilo.

-Sasuke...-as palavras lhe fugiam mas ele se concentrou e flou -você ainda não me respondeu.Por que?

-Naruto,sabe porque eu nunca dei atenção para todas aquelas garotas?-ele disse dando um passo a frente.

Era verdade,Sasuke numa deu a menor bola para nenhuma garota que o perseguia.Foi assim sempre,dês de que Naruto o conheceu a 3 anos.Naquela época assim que se conheceram eles começaram as infinitas brigas e competições.

-Por que dês daquela época que nós nos conhecemos eu senti algo por você...

_**Flashback**_

Naruto tinha acabado de mudar de escola,no meio do ano,era seu primeiro dia na nova escola.Seus pais aviam morrido a pouco tempo e ele tinha ido morar com Iruka,um amigo da família.Iruka morava em outra cidade,quando ficou sabendo que Naruto ficou órfão o acolheu imediatamente,explicando a mudança de escola.

Ele tinha acabado de entrar na sala e se apresentado.Foi indicado a se sentar Pelo professor Kakashi ao lado de Sakura,sua vizinha e amiga.Do outro lado estava um garoto de cabelos morenos com aparência séria.

As aulas se passaram normalmente até o almoço onde Naruto tentou fazer amizade com o tal moreno.Mas eles já começaram brigando,por alguma besteira como Naruto falar muito alto e atrapalhar a concentração no livro que o moreno lia.

-Eu não sou barulhento seu teme!-Naruto gritava deixando o outro com mais

Raiva.

-Então o que é isso que você esta fazendo agora?-dessa vez quem se enraiveceu foi Naruto.

-Então vem aqui e me cala!Eu duvido!-as provocações surtiram efeito,alguns segundos depois estavam os dois rolando no chão se socando.Sasuke tinha preso Naruto contra o chão entre duas ainda avia alunos na sala um saiu apressado da cadeira onde estava e acamou deixando um livro cair de cima da mesa,acertando a cabeça de Sasuke empurrando a e forçando um beijo.Qualquer quem seja que deixou o livro cair,tratou de se escafeder do local para não ser alvo do próximo soco.Eles estavam de lábios colados,mas,ao perceberem o ato se separaram trocando xingamentos.Pelo menos não havia mais ninguém na sala para presenciar o ato,já que a confusão tinha espantado todos os outros.Daí em diante só foi briga,eles ainda estavam sobre o efeito do beijo e a toda hora brigavam.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Naruto estava acima de tudo surpreso,sabia que o moreno agia de forma diferente com ele,mas não sabia que o sentimento chegava a esse ponto.Se pensa-se bem Naruto também se sentia estranho quando estava com Sasuke.Sentia algo na barriga e ficava atrapalhado._então isso era amor?_ele se perguntouSasuke estava próximo agora,Naruto

Não tinha percebido pois estava perdido em seus pensamentos.Sasuke acariciou o rosto do loiro com a mão esquerda passando a segurar o queixo do outro para guiá-lo para um beijo.Novamente Naruto sentiu o chão desaparecer e todos os pensamentos sumirem e mergulhar em sensações muito agradáveis.Naruto correspondeu ao beijo involuntariamente.O beijo durou segundos que pareceram horas para os dois,ótimas horas,que acabaram por falta de ar.Ambos ofegavam e estavam muito corados.Sasuke sorriu para Naruto,um sorriso muito bonito,e começou a falar.

-Naruto...Aishiteru.

-Aishiterumo...-Foi tudo que respondeu antes de ser levado para outro beijo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara estava debaixo de uma arvore ainda pensando no que um certo moreno fazia ele sentir.Era esquisito o que apenas pensar nele o causava.Não ligava para o fato de que ele era garoto,mas será que ele sentia algo pelo ruivo?Era uma incerteza cruel,ele continuou assim ate perceber uma sombra tapando o sol,ele pós a mão na frente dos olhos para que pudesse ver.Era Lee.Ele tratou logo de se sentar para poder encarar o moreno.

-Oi!-disse ele alegre -ta fazendo o que?

-Nada e você?

-Só andando,mas cansei posso me sentar?-ele perguntou com toda a educação do muno.

-O acampamento não é meu,não precisa da minha autorização para se sentar.-ele respondeu arrancando uma risada do moreno -Você é tão fofo Gaara-kun.

Aquilo foi estranho.Não era normal um garoto chamar outro assim,isso fez Gaara corar imediatamente.Lee estava ao seu lado e ele reconheceu o perfume suave do outro,aquele cheiro gostoso de alfazema que o moreno exalava era embriagante.

-Como assim?-ele estava confuso.

-Sua personalidade.Você é do tipo que não demonstra seus sentimentos para os outros e fica com raiva quando alguém descobre isso.

-Não é verdade!-exclamou o ruivo,odiava falar sobre sentimentos,especialmente os seus!

-É verdade sim!Eu sei o que você esta sentindo...

Nesse instante Lee se aproveitou da proximidades e eliminou a distancia entre os lábios de ambos.Um choque correu pela espinha de Gaara,ele nunca havia sentido nada assim antes,mas queria mais.Gaara caiu de costas no chão pois Lee o empurrava,fazendo com que ele ficasse de bruços sobre o peito de Gaara,intensificando o beijo. Gaara apenas se deixava levar enquanto Lee explorava sua boca com a língua.Os braços de Gaara se se envolviam sobre o tronco do moreno que passava a mão nas mexas ruivas de Gaara.Seus pés se enroscaram e o beijo se tornou mais profundo.Gaara tinha mergulhado num mundo de emoções e não queria sair de lá.Mas foi arrancado pela dependência humana de oxigênio.

-Lee...-Gaara não sabia o que dizer.era tudo que ele queria e muito mais.

-Gaara-kun...-Lee passou a mão sobre a bochecha do ruivo que abriu um sorriso,seu primeiro em muito tempo-seu sorriso é lindo.

Eles voltaram a se beijar,provando da melhor emoção que uma pessoa pode sentir.O amor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews**

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Nilton:Oie!Quer eles mesmo?Eles parecem legais na fic mais pra trabalhar são um miseráveis.¬¬

Itachi:Não difama a gente pras fans!

Neji:É verdade!

Nilton:Calados1Ou vou mudar os cazais pra voceis fazerem suruba com o tio purpurina e cia!

Neji:Que cia?

Nilton:O pokemon!(aponta para Kabuto que estava num canto limpando os bisturis.)

**FeH-Chan**

Nilton:Que bom que gostou dos presentes!n.n

Gaara:Cadê nosso direitos?

Nilton:quem mandou não pagar o IPTAD!Agora agüenta!

Lee:Você não quer dizer IPTU?

Nilton:Não IPTAD mesmo:Imposto Para Ter Algum Direito!

**Meme Higurashi...**

Nilton:Oi loca do nome grande!

Sasuke:Um louco falando de outro!(Nilton:Tava demorando.¬¬)

Nilton:sabe o que eu posso fazer com você não é?

Sasuke:Mas e a giza?O que ela vai dizer?

Nilton:Ta morta.

Sasuke:Como?

Nilton:Eu esqueci que ela não sabe voar q quando eu atirei ela do prédio ela caiu em cima de um carro!n.n

Sasuke:...

**Giza**

Nilton:Não pude fazer ShinoKiba para ver se lhe convenço mais ta ai o SasuNaru!

Sasuke:Você me fez muito meloso!

Nilton:Aqui se faz,aqui se paga teme!Poe ShinoKiba em "Entre o Céu e o Inferno" por favor!(Ainda to fazendo propagando da fic!)


	6. Minah primeira vez e você dabe guardar

Acampamento dos infernos

Primeira Vez e Guardar Segredo.

Lee estava encostado na arvore com s cabeça de Gaara nas pernas.Tinha se apaixonado pelo ruivo,des da primeira vez que o viu.Aqueles olhos verde-água,cabelo rebelde cor de fogo,atitude.Quase que ele tinha tido uma hemorragia nasal quando o viu sem camisa e com farelo de biscoito sobre o ele queria tirar os farelos com suaves beijos sobre aquela superficie.Agora tinha tido coragem de ir falar com ele.Não se arrependia,agora tinha ele proximo a si.Estava tudo perfeito.Gaara se mexeu.

-Lee...-ele ficava tão bonit quando estava timido-somos namorados agora?

-Isso depende...-Lee começou a acariciar as mexas ruivas.-Quer ser meu namorado?

Gaara tinha sentido uma felicidade enorm com aquela pergunta.Ele se levantou ,sentou ao lado do moreno e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro pegando que pegou sua mão e entrelaçou com a do outro garoto.Ele fazia circulos em sua mão acariciando-a com enorme prazer de sentir aquela pele macia que cobiçava tanto.

-Claro que sim-aquele sim tinha feito ele corar mais do que numca.era dificil distingui onde o cabelo começava.

-Fico muito feliz,Gaara-kun.-ele o bejou.

Era o paraiso,Lee ao seu lado e o beijando,a paz e tranquilidade de um campo vazio,o vento nas folhas.Vento era um dos gostos secretos de Gaara.Ele tambem tinha inveja do vento,poder ir a onde quiser,ser livre.Era como ele se sentia agora.Livre.Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo,aproveitando a compania um do outro,trocando caricias.Era tão bom que não perceberam que estavam sendo observados por um serto alguem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba e Shino caminhavam novamente,ate o ponto onde eles se beijaram pela primeira vez,aquele lugar trazia boas lembraças.Eles se sentaram na grama verde,um ao lado do outro.Kiba encostou a cabeça de Shino em seu peito,que não reclamou.O perfume de Kiba era gostoso.

-Shino,eu não sabia que ia acabar assim.-falou kiba para o ex-melho amigo e atual namorado.

-Assim como?-Shino se acomchegou onde estava.

-Sei lá,como estamos agora.-ele deu uma risada gostosa.

-E como seria?

-Não se faça de desentendido Shino!-Kiba fingiu raiva.

-Desculpe.

-Lenbra que eu vivia te carregando para as festas e ficava com as garotas bem na sua frente.

-Eu não ligava.Você não sabia e eu tambem não sabia que você era...-ele não terminou a frase.

-Gay?-Kiba completou a frase por ele,displicente.

-Se você poe nessa maneira.

-Na verdade Shino,eu sou bi.-Kiba estava meio envergonhado.

-Que?-shino ficou estremamente surpreso.

-Sabe aquela festas que você não ia?-começo a explicar o garoto.

-Sim?

-Era nesas que eu ficava com garotos.

-Kiba...Você tem uma habilidade irritante de me surpriende.

Kiba abriu um sorriso e beijou o namorado.Era tão gostoso beijar aqueles labios quente e rosados.A floresta era distande do acampamento,tendo conciencia disso Kiba passou a mão por baixo do casaco de Shino.Este olhou para o sorriso safado de Kiba que passou a beijar seu pescosso.Exsitando-o .

-Kiba o que você esta fazendo?-Shino estava nervoso,ele ainda era virjem.

-Você quer que eu pare?-Kiba agora mordia o lobulo a orelha de Shino.

Era um dilema cruel.Aquilo poderia ser muito bom ou muito ruim.Será que Kiba sabia o que estava fazendo?Será que ele já tnha feito aquilo antes?Se Shino manda-se que ele para-se,o que aconteceria?Eram muitas perguntas para pouco tempo pra pensar.Kiba não recebia resposta então continuava tornado a dessizã mais dificil.Kiba deveria ter feito isso antes pois fazia muito bem.Passava a mão entre as coxas do outro,rossando no menbro que ficava ereto, mordiscando o pescosso de Shino.

-Não pare...-Shino se rendeu ao prazer que o outro lhe proporcionava.

-Não vai se arrepender...

Kiba tirou a camosa de Shino passando a lamber os mamilos,tendo gemidos como resposta,de um a outro ele deichava uma marca de salvia.Kiba mudou seu alvo passando a beijar o pescosso.Ele Tirou a propria camisa jogando a num lugar qualquer.A mão de Kiba deslisaba pelo corpo do outro chegando a entre as pernas de Shino.Ele baixou o ziper da calça,passando a acariciar o volume que se formava no tecido branco da roupa-de-baixo.Shino gemeu ao sentir os toques suaves no seu intimo.Nessa altura Shino ja estava deitado na grama sem camisa e tento as calças tiradas.Kiba estava apenas de bermuda e mordendo o labio inferior do outro.Tirando a roupa-de-baixo de Shino por completo,Kiba abandonou a boca e desseu ate o menbro ereto.Ele lanbeu-o sentindo Shino estremecer,dava suaves lanbidas fazendo o outro sentir correntes eletricas atraves do seu corpo.Não se arrependia daquilo,nem um pouco.

Kiba abocanhou o membro ereto,passando a lingua na base e subindo ate a ponta onde partiu de volta para o começo.Shino gemia alto exsitando ainda mais Kiba que ja havia arrancado as roupas que lhe sobraram.Era enlouquecedor o jeito que Kiba sugava seu menbro,indo e vindo,ele chegaria ao limite logo.E foi o que fez,ele derramou uma subistancia branca na boca de Kiba que a engolia,era incrive ele conseguir engolir tudo aquilo.Kiba cuspio um pouco do que Shino havia vertido na sua boca,passando-a em seu propio menbro.

-Só vai doer um pouco no comesso...-Kiba susurrou no ouvido de shino que asentiu..

Kiba pos um dedo na entrada do namorado,que gemeu novamente,estav começando a se exsitar de novo.Depois veio outro dedo,agora doia um pouco mas ele gostava.No terceiro ele gemeu de dor.Kiba tirou os dedos vagarosamente para não ferilo e tirou uma camisinha do bouso da calça.

-Meu pai sempre poe uma na minha carteira.-afirmou kiba tirando o preservativo do envelope.

-Dexa que eu ponho...-Disse Shino pegando o objeto e pondo-o na boca.

Ele deslisou a camisinha ate a base do membro de Kiba,fazendo-o gemer.Então Kiba voutou ao que estava fazendo,molhando os dedos de semem e penetrando no namorado.Ele fez aquio mais algumas vezes ate sentir que ele ja estava se acostumando,então passou a ecostar a ponta do menbro ca entrada de Shino,esta ja estava exsitado novamente.Kiba gemia e arfava,se segurando para não etrar logo.Shino puxou Kiba ate si,fazendo ele entar mais rapido.Shino estava deitado no chão,com Kiba a sua frente,penetrando-o.Quando Kiba ja tinha entrado totalmente em Shino,causandolhe muita dor, ele falou.

-Relaxe só doi no começo...-os continuuos gemidos de Shino só provocava-o mais exitação.

Kiba ja sentia que Shino estava gostando da penetracão e passou a aumentar o ritimo,tanto que ele sentou Shino em suas pernas,fazendo-o gemer alto,mais e mais ate que Kiba chega-se ao limite,Shino sentiu algo quente dentro de si e chegou ao limite tambem.Ambos estavam esaustos.Kiba saiu de Shino e o deitou na grama.este arfava e estava suado.Definitivamente não se arrependia.Els cairam no sono um ao lado do outro,nus e abrasados.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari tinha visto algo que não devia e tinha se surpriendido com o que tinha visto.Gaara beijado outro garoto.Ela sabia que ele lia yaoi,pois pegava algums emprestados de vez em quando.Mais aquilo era de verdade!e o pior de tudo era que ela achava kawai!Ela não tinha esse tipo de preconseito que as pessoas normalmente tom com homossexualismo.Ela estava no quarto lendo uma revista mas nem prestando atenção,estava pensando em Gaara.Será que ela devia contar a Kankurou?Mas não sabia onde ele estava.Se ele descobrisse poderia fazer um escandalo.Tenten tambem havia sumido da façe da terra,só estavam ela, Sasame,Sakura e Hinata na cabana.ela queria contar as garotas mais não sabia se Gaara ia gostar.Ela tinha que sair da li se não acabaria contando.Ela saiu da cabana e foi para a beira do lago pensando em Garaa,onde tropessou em algo.

-Que porrX é essa?-ela já estava nervosa.

-Itai...-Um garoto moreno se levantou do chão esfregando o abdomem onde Temari tropessou.

-Tinha que ser você não é?-A raiva aumentava mais,ela não sabia por que.

-Saco, a problematica...-disse ele sisplicente.

-Quem você esta chamando de problematica?

Realmente Shkamaru a dava nos nervos,mas não sabia por que.Se era aquela preguiça 24 horas ou o fato dele ser muito bonito.Não era ora de pensar nisso,era hora de dar um corretivo naquele garoto.Ela lebantou ele pela gola da camisa,ele não pareceu se importar,etava com a atenção em outro lugar.Temari percebeu.

-Você quer parar de olhar pras minhas pernas?-Ela literalmente gritou para o garoto.

-Eim?-ele não estava prestando atenção,etava quase pegando no sono.

-Que saco garoto,quer ficar acordado?

-Por que?

-Porque eu to falando com você!

-Não é motivo o suficiente.-ele falou displicente.

-Quer sabre,esquece!Eu desisto!-Ela largou ele no ar e deixou a gravidade fazer o resto.

-Você esta com um problema não é?-ele olhava para as nuvems.

-Como você sabe?-agora ele tinha chamado sua atenção.

-Da manneira que você aje.Você ja teria batido em mim numa hora desas.Quer falar sobre isso?

-Shikamaru...-ela estava meio receossa.-você sabe gardar segredo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	7. Debaixo da Mascara e Taticas de Venda

**Nilton:Já que o Sasuke ta muito ocupado pensando num certo loiro,Tobi vai me ajudar!!!  
Tobi:Me?  
Nilton:Sim cara-de-pirulito!  
Tobi:Tobi is a good boy?  
Nilton:É ate o momento que você me irritar,depois disso ja viu!  
Tobi:Tobi is scared!  
Nilton:E con rasão!Nesse episodio vai ter ShikaTema,SaiSaku(rvelação) e ItaTobi;  
Neji:Ja tava na hora!  
Nilton:Eu concordo com o deus Neji!(made in Your hate,your love,by:Hyuuga Lalah)(sarcasmo)  
Neji:Que bom que reconhese.  
Sai:Eu vou ficar com a nojenta?  
Nilton:Meus pesames,mas tambem tem tio purpurina!  
Sai:Não sei qual é "a" pior.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acampamento dos Infernos.

Debaixo da Mascara e Taticas de Venda

Temari tinha contado o que viu e o que achava de Gaara com Lee.Realmente Shikamaru estava ajudando.Ele ouvia tudo e dava seus comentarios.Temari se surpriendeu como ele era inteligente,mesmo de vez em quando dando uma olhada nas pernas dela.Shikamaru dava otimos conselhos como:"Você tem que saber chegar nele,procure a melhor hora pra perguntar"ou"Seu irmão deve estar ciente disso pois ele saber por outras pessoas vai ser pior".A comversa estava sendo muito produtiva ate que Shikamar se levantou.

-Progredimos muito senhorita Temari.Nos vemos na semana que vem,deixe o dinheiro com a secretaria.-ele falou como um psicologo apos a cessão com um paciente.

-Gracinha.vou pagar direto ao psicologo!-ela puxou o garoto pela camisa e deu um beijo em seus labios.

-Vou dar mais consultas.-ele passou as mão em volta da cintura da garota.

-Sempre que eu tiver um problema venho falar com você Dr.Shika.-ela se soltou e foi embora.

Shikamaru voltou a cabana.já era meio dia e o almoço teria que ser feito.Sai pra variar estava desenhando num caderno Neji estava ouvindo musica no Mp3.Sasuke e Naruto não estavam.Kakashi estava na porta esperando que todos chegasem para levalos ao refeitorio.De la eles foram encontrando iruka dentro do aposento folheando um livro de reseitas.Novamente Sasuke e Naruto estavam ausentes.Ele não deu bola,passou a pegar umas panelas no armario para poderem comesar.Eles estavam no meio de uma receita quando Tsunade aparece na porta,ela estava de bom humor isso não era bom.Shisune estava logo atraz com seus tipicos sorrisos.

-Gente!Tenho um aviso!-todos voltaram a atenção para a loira.-Ja que Didara explodio 6 portas nessa semana percisamos arrecadar fundos para o conserto.E vocêis vão fazer isso!

-Com todo respeito Tsunade-sama,como nós vamos fazer isso?-Kakashi estava num canto da sala lendo Icha Icha Camp.

-Vendendo biscoitos!

-Eim?-dessa ves foi Naruto que entrava pela porta(não pela janela)com Sasuke.

-Ora,vocêis fazem os biscoitos,vendem e eu fico com o dinheiro!Simples.

-E agente ganha o que?

-Nada.

-Mas...-Naruto parou.Ele viu o tipico olhar mortal da diretora lansava-lhe quando ele questionava suas ordems.-Nada? pra mim ta otimo!

-Que bom que pensa assim,agora vão trabalhar!!

Naruto e Sasuke correram para o fogão vendo o que estavam preparando.Eles teriam que fazer o almoço e ainda biscoitos?Era exploração de trabalho infantil!mas se questionasem levariam surra então era escravidão.Tsunade abriu om sorriso maquiavelico e saiu.

-Tchau!"_então era pra isso que a Tsunade-sama mandou os pais enviarem dinheiro semanalmente_"-Shisune acompanhou a diretora.

Quando ele sfinalmente terminaram o almoço foram fazer os biscoitos.Nem iriam almoçar,não queriam que aquela fosse a ultima refeição.Era uma receita ate que simples.Farinha,ovos,açúcar,nós moscada,essencia de baunilha,canela,gotas de chocolate...tevam feitos os biscoitos.agora era só vender.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi estava novamente debaixo de uma arvore vazendo sabe-se lá o que.Ele avistou Itachi que estava caminhado e foi ate ele.Eles passaram a comversar indo em direção ao rio.Lá estava vaziu,todos estavam almoçando.Foi ai que uma pergunta veio a mente de Itachi.

-Tobi você usa essa mascara sempre?-era uma pergunta delicada.

-Sempre por que?

-Como você come?Sempre que é hora do almoço eu numca te vejo no refeitorio.Nem aqui,nem na escola.-ele estava intrigado,o garoto não poderia simplesmente não comer.

-Eu como en outros lugares.Tipo lá na escola eu como emcima de uma arvore.-ele ria,era estranho como Tobi ajia,era tão diferente das outras pessoas.

-Faz sentido.-eles estavam a beira do lago,sobre o pier de madeira.-Já comeu?

-Não,ia fazer isso agora.-Ele tirou um sanduiche do bolso.

-Quer que eu vá embora?-Itachi perguntou timido,talvez ele não queresse que Itachi visse seu rosto.

-Que é isso Itachi-san!Você ja gosta de min,não tem problema!-dizendi isso ele levou a mão ate a mascara e foi tirando.

A tenção se apoderava do corpo de Itachi.Finalmente ele viria o rosto daquele que ele amava tanto.A mascara foi saindo e revelando um garoto risonho e ,assima de tudo,belo.tobi era estremamente bonito.Itachi achava injusto cobrir um rosto tão belo.Tobi pos a mascara num canto qualquer e passou a desembrulhar o almoço.Itachi não conseguia parar de olhar pra ele.Tobi persebeu.

-Já almoçou Itachi?-tobi perguntou.

-Não ,eu fui caminhar pra ver se dava fome.

-Quer?

-Não obrigado!-Itachi estava imcabulado.Tobi tambem era muito educado.

-Vai logo!-ele partiu o sanduiche de queijo,presunto,alface e maionese e, dois e deu um pedaço para Itachi.

-Tobi,foi você quem fez?-o sanduiche estava muito bom.

-Foi,eu pedi a chave emprestada pro Kakashi-san...

-Você conhece o Kakashi?-Itachi estava com medo que Tobi gostace de Kakashi,aquilo era ciumes?

-Sim des de pequeno.Eramos vizinhos e colegas de turma.Quando eu fui pegar a chave sem querer o vi numa situação embarasosa.-Tobi falou emtre uma mordida e outra.

-Qual?

-Você não conta pra nimguem?

-Prometo.

-Ela tava de amasso com o Iruka!-Tobi comessou a rir.

-Com o Iruka?-Itach foi contagiado pela risada.

-Você tinha que ver a cara do Iruka quando eu apareci-so de lembrar Tobi deu uma gargalhada.

-Não tem problema pra você ?

-Que problema?

-O Kakashi ser...homosexual.-Itachi queria muito saber a resposta e ficou aliviado que Tobi não estivesse afim de Kakashi.

-Nenhum.Se o kakashi gosta do Iruka e visse e versa por que não?-Tobi tinha abrido um sorriso,o mais lindo sorriso que Itachi já havia visto.

-Que bom que pença dessa forma.Não suporto perconseito.-Era a primeira ves que ele se abria com alguem que não fosse Kisame.

-Itachi,a cada momento que passa eu gosto mais de você-tobi deu outra dentada no sanduiche.

-Valeu...-Itachi tinha corado.Quando foi dar outra mordida um pouco de maiones caiu no seu roso.

Tobi passou o tedo no rosto de Itachi tirando a maiones e depois lambendo-a.Itachi ficou extremamente corado ao sentir o dedo de Tobi na sua pele.Uma sensação percorreu o corpo de Itachi.Tobi continuava sorrindo e Itachi ficou calado.

-Tobi gosta de maionese.-Tobi falou de si mesmo na terceira pessoa.se aprocimando de Itachi.-mas Tobi gosta mais de Itachi.

Itachi apenas sentiu os labios de Tobi sobre os seus e fechou os olhos vagarosamente.A lingua de Tobi comessou a pedir passagem e Itachi não negou,Tobi explorava cada canto da boca de Itachi,era a melhor sensação que Itachi ja havia sentido.A textura da boca de Tobi,seu calor...Itachi se perdeu em sensações.O mundo sumiu,só havia eles dois.Por falta de ar Tobi interrompeu o beijo.

-Tobi...Aishiteru...-Itachi arfava e Tobi segurou seu queixo e o puxou para mais um beijo.

-Ashiterumo Itachi...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os garotos foram vender os biscoitos,cada um foi para uma cabana.Sasuke não foi pois quando Naruto tinha que pegar a travessa nde os biscoitos seriam assados acabou derrubando todo um conjunto de panelas de inox na cabeça do moreno.Sai foi para a cabana das meninas.Sakura,Hinata e Tenten já o conheciam.Temari era de outra serie e Sasame era intercampista.Sai e Sakura viviam brigando,pareciam Sasuke e Naruto.Ele tomou coragem,fes seu melhor falso-sorriso e bateu na porta.

-Quem é?-a voz de Sakura vinha do outro lado da porta.

-Sou eu nojenta!abre essa porta.

-Você quer o que aqui?

-Tô vendendo biscoitos.

-Não compro doces de estranhos!

-Mas sou eu ,Sai!

-Por isso mesmo!

A discurção se arrastou por alguns minutos ate a passiencia de Tenten acabar.

-Calem a boca!Eu compro!-ela puxou uma nota da bolsa e deu para Sai.

-Mas qui tem quase o dobro do preço!

-Eu pago o quanto for preciso pra acaba com isso!-ela pegou o pacote e empurrou Sai para fora.

Tenten abriu a caixa e tirou um biscoito.Sakura correu ate ela e tirou o biscoito de sua mão o atirando péla janela.

-O que é isso Sakura?-Tenten ficou asustada.

Sakura estava abaixada e com os dedos no ouvido.

-Conhecendo o Sai,ali deve ter um explosivo!

O historico de Sai não mentia.Des dos 12 anos Sai "brincava" com Sakura.Eram explosivos na comida,sange falço no armario,formigas na cadeira e perde-se a conta.E sempre acabava com Sakura dando um soco de fazer alguem voar.Sakura sempre foi muito forte,mesmo não parecendo. Normalmente estava no encalso de Sasuke ou algo do genero.Tenten nem ligou pra Sakura tirou outro biscoito e enfiou na boca antes que Sakura a parace.

-Ate que estão boms.-Temtem tirou outro e comeu.

-Eu posso pegar um?-Hinata pediu timidamente.

-Vocêis vão morrer.-Sakura alertou.

-Dexa de besteira Sakura!Paga um.-Tenten passou um para a rosada.

Sakura provou,não estavam ruims mesmo.elas ate comeram a caixa toda em 5 minutos.Sakura se perguntou como algo que envouvia o Sai podia ser bom.Bem ela puxou o cd do Black eyed peaces e ligou o cd player no volume mais alto.Todas as garotas comessaram a dançar a acompanhar a musica,ate Hinata dançou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Maiking off do capitulo(assim que eu vou chamar agora)_**

Giza:  
**Nilton:Pena que você não gosta,mas nojo ja é demais!  
Kiba:O que a gente le fez?  
Shino:(Envergonhado)  
Nilton:Acho que é ressaca do lemom.**

_Kamila Youko:_  
Nilton:Que bom que é uma das suas favoritas!**  
Neji:Só porque eu estou nela!  
Nilton:Por favor alguem tira ele daqui!**

_Kuroi Yuki_  
Nilton:Ate que o lemon não siu muito ruim.Vc é menino ou menina?  
Neji:Adivinhe.  
Nilton:O que eu tenho que fazer pra me livrar de você?¬¬

_Uchira mandy Lua:_  
Nilton:Tambem acho mas o Lemon SasuNaru vai demorar um poco.Não da pra fazer em um quarto com mais 3 meninos(suruba yaoi?vou pensar nisso)  
Sasuke:Pervo.  
Nitlon:Quando eu me livro de um aparece outro é?Tobi ele é seu sobrinho da um jeito nele!ÒÓ

_Hyuuga Lalah_  
Nilton:Que bom que você gostou,não é que nem mas e outras(Aponta "discretamente" para Giza)  
Tobi:Tobi is a good boy.  
Nilton:Vou por KakuHidan na proxima!n.n  
Hidan:o//////o  



End file.
